


Home Is Wherever All of You Are

by Okami01



Series: Sylvain B-day Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Sylvain thinks about the family he was born into vs the one he found. Prompt 1 - Family
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvain B-day Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769794
Kudos: 8





	Home Is Wherever All of You Are

Sylvain hated going back to Gautier. He always had. When he was younger he'd hated living there. And bitterly, he thinks how it'd been even worse before Miklan was disowned. Then when he'd turned into a Crest beast. Because there was always a part of him that wondered if Miklan would come back and attack him. Sylvain was older now. He'd been stronger before but he was definitely stronger now.

Why should he want to keep going back to a place that anyway? Sure, he might hate himself and his dad. But if there was business someone in Gautier needed to deal with then there had to be someone else who could do it. No one else should have to deal with it. 

And now, after everything that's happened, even though tons of crap had happened. If Sylvain can use his power and abilities to make it so that less people can suffer, then he will.  
_

That positive optimistic attitude is quickly snuffed out for the time being. By the time Sylvain had made it there, he was tired and irritated and sore from a long horse ride.  
" You could take a carriage back to the capital," his father suggested.  
Carriages were slow. They involved other people. He wasn't going to force some poor random servants to deal with his need to get as far away from his territory as possible. He set out as soon as he could.  
His horse was irritated to ride overnight. A few apples and she'd be fine. 

Sometimes, Sylvain wondered why it'd been Rodrigue and Glenn who had died.  
Felix and Rodrigue had their issues but they never really hated each other. They cared about each other, even though Felix hated to admit it.  
Everyone liked Glenn. It'd been a while since he'd really thought about him.

There had been a time when they'd all hung out together. And sure, Sylvain was just happy to not be in Gautier territory. But he liked his friends and they liked him. Even though sometimes things were rough; he got thrown into wells, left on mountain tops, his arm broken, his leg, one time his nose, countless black eyes. All sorts of crap. As he grew older, there had always been a part of himself that thought he deserved it.

Then there had been people who didn't. " do you want to go to the harvest festival with us, Sylvain?" Dimitri had asked.

And of course who was going to say no to the crown prince of Faerghus. But it was nice to get invited. 

Ingrid ate to much candy, Dimitri got lost. Then he broke a pinata and candy went flying practically into the next town. Felix got in a fight with someone and then he started crying. Sylvain accidentally flirted with a scarecrow and unfortunately, out of all the things his friends had to remember, it was that.  
Glenn yelled at everyone after that. 

And while the war had changed everyone, mostly in worse ways. Somehow, they'd made it through it. If they could make through this then they'd be fine.

And just like he'd felt better after he'd been rescued from the well and Rodrigue said he could stay over at their house for the night. Or when everyone came and visited him the time he got left on the mountainside. Whenever someone would notice his injures. Sylvain always lied about where he got them but it was nice that they cared. 

The castle shouldn't be a very comforting place. It's huge and filled with the same pomp and circumstance of most castles. It's also where Dimitri, Ingrid, and usually Felix were. It didn't matter where he had to go as long as he could see them. 

__

Sylvain wanders around for a while before getting to the training grounds. The war changed them in a lot of ways. Not there unnecessarily long training regiments. 

" You know, you guys… we did win the war. You can all calm down." Sylvain says that even though it's probably not physically possible for any of them at this point. Faerghus culture was apparently hitting each other with weapons and not talking about your feelings through it all.

" Oh, Sylvain you're back early." Dimitri looks over and smiles. 

Felix looks over. Still finds the concentration to whack Dimitri over the head with his wooden sword. 

Had he come back early? Sylvain thought he had been there more than long enough. 

" Oh, you're here," Felix says with a shrug.

Ingrid stops stretching and smiles. " Don't mind him, he's been asking when you were going to come back home every day."

" Hardly."

" Home," he says, sort of laughing. " I don't think a lot of people would say that about the castle."

" Well, you are all my advisors… And my friends." Dimitri says leaning up against the wall and closing his eye.

Which is honestly still very surprising to this day. 

" I'd rather be here then Fraldarius ," Felix shrugs. 

" The closer I am to the castle the better I can protect it," Ingrid states. 

" I sort of have to be here… but I am glad all of you are as well," Dimitri explains. 

Sylvain yawns. Not because he wants to He'd rather be here too of course. He leans up against the wall and slides down. " Alright, cool. I feel the same way. But I'm going to take a nap."

" You can't just take a nap in the middle of the training grounds. " 

"Horseback riding… all day." He says before yawning again and closing his eyes.

When he wakes up, there's a blanket sort of haphazardly thrown on him and an apple near his side. 

Felix sort of lurks over by the side. " Do you want to talk about it?"

" Do you want to hear about it?"

Felix probably doesn't but he sits down anyway. 

____

Sylvain tells him. The things he was thinking about. Muttering to his poor, also extremely tired horse.  
Felix looks sad. He looks tired too. " Wishing for things isn't going to make them happen." He usually sounds angry but he seems less so. 

" I know that it's just-"

"Look, it's not your fault your family is awful… Just like it isn't any of our faults that they're dead."  
Felix pauses, sort of glares at the ground before saying.  
" Sometimes I wish we weren't here. There are plenty of places that need good mercenaries."

"You want to be a mercenary?" Sylvain askes even though he can pretty much believe it. Felix has always looked more comfortable with a sword in his hands then whenever he was forced to handle diplomatic matters. 

He doesn't nod like Sylvain expects. " I want you to be happy. You're always… always saying stupid things. Thinking about everyone else. … I want to stay with you." He groans and frowns and blushes all at the same time almost. Seemingly tries to sink into the dirt.  
" You remember the promise, don't you?"

Maybe if Sylvain weren't so tired and happy he might feel the need to roll his eyes.  
" Of course I remember."

" I'd be harder to uphold if I was somewhere else."

"Well as long as I can come back to you then it's fine."

Felix groans.  
"Do you...want food? I think Ingrid went to the kitchen to make you something… but... we lost her."

" Yeah," Sylvain says laughing. Taking a bite of the apple He's getting so sentimental that he sort of missed the castles strange and bland style of cooking. " Maybe we should her go over there and eat all his food." 

" I could go over there. I outrank him." It's so rare to hear Felix even vaguely joke about his title

" Don't kill anyone, Fe." 

" I'll try not to."

Sylvain laughs. Felix does as well. And Sylvain knows that, as much as he hates his family, he's found one that he really loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Sylvain Week! I might make them him suffer a little but I want them all to be happy.


End file.
